Ya lo sabrán
by Laura Marina Lovegood
Summary: Esa sonrisa de “no he roto un plato en toda mi vida” aún permanece en su rostro a la mañana siguiente, cuándo pasa a buscar a Embry a su casa y le saluda con un gesto de la mano.Drabble


Disclaimer:Todo de Meyer :3

Es lo primero que escribo del fandom se tapa para que no le tiren piedras espero que sea mínimamente tragable :S

Ésto tiene un ligero spoiler de** Eclipse, ** no es algo muy notable, pero lo digo por si las moscas.

* * *

Puede darle un futuro, cumplir las promesas que le hizo e intentar bajar la luna para ella, pero, haga lo que haga, no valdrá la pena.

Lo sabe, todos lo saben.

Paul le dice que lo deje, que no es algo que sea de tanta importancia _Ya habrá otra tía Jack_

Pero él no quiere, debido a que también es terco y tozudo y, sobre todo, le encanta correr riesgos. Sin medir consecuencias, utilizando todo lo que esté al alcance de su mano, sea válido o no. No premedita las consecuencias, o más bien, no piensa en ellas, siempre ha salido bien parado de los problemas en los que antes se ha metido y piensa que esta no será la excepción. No cuando puede llegar a perder algo tan importante.

Va a luchar. Es un guerrero, en su interior aulla el espíritu de un lobo salvaje, el cual se encuentra junto al instinto de supervivencia, ambos heredados desde hace siglos.

No va a dejarla ir tan fácil, va a dar pelea, pase lo que pase, porque, en cierta forma, Bella es casi el aire que respira.

Termina de tallar aquella figura, ese pequeño dije con forma de lobo, con ligeros matices similares a él. Contempla sonriente su trabajo, _de seguro voy a poner de los nervios al chupasangre,_ piensa ampliando su sonrisa, dejando a la vista los incisivos en el proceso.

Deposita el dije sobre la mesita de luz adyacente a la cama. Se acuesta unos breves instantes, dispone de poco tiempo para descansar, dentro de escasas horas tendrá que unirse nuevamente a la manada para seguir la búsqueda.

Se ríe al recordar lo que ella le dijo la última vez que estuvo allí _Ya casi no entras en ésta cama Chucho. _Ése sonido gutural que emana de su boca aumenta al recordar la contestación que le dio en aquel entonces_, Estoy ahorrando para comprar una más amplia, una de matrimonio, ya sabes, cuándo te des cuenta de que soy el amor de tu vida y dejes a draculita .Los resortes tendrán que ser resistentes… _

La risa se convierte en un amplio y sonoro bostezo. Se revuelve tratando de conciliar el sueño, intentando descansar un poco para después soportar de mejor grado los chistes "inofensivos" de Paul y Embry.

Bajo la almohada hay una prenda, no es suya, por supuesto, pero pertenece a alguien a quién conoce. Es una ropa diminuta, una ropa interior… El olor que la impregna se cuela por los orificios de su nariz y le permite extasiarse con la fragancia que desprende.

Sonríe nuevamente, único conocedor de aquella travesura, al menos, hasta que se transforme en la ronda de la mañana y la manada entera lo descubra. Casi nadie lo regañará, excepto, Sam y Leah .

Se pregunta qué hará el chupasangre cuándo lo descubra, cuándo se entere de que ha robado el brasier de Bella. La sonrisa de satisfacción se expande por su rostro, intuyendo la escenita que le armará el vampiro, probablemente un extenso monólogo hablando de "La Ética" y otra sarta de tonterías.

Esa sonrisa de "no he roto un plato en toda mi vida" aún permanece en su rostro a la mañana siguiente, cuándo pasa a buscar a Embry a su casa y le saluda con un gesto de la mano.

Su amigo- malhumorado por las pocas horas de sueño y con el pelo totalmente revuelto en todas direcciones,- pregunta con mala hostia- ¿Qué tienes que estas tan feliz? ¿Has matado a Edward Cullen sin nuestra ayuda?_ -_

_-_Algo parecido_ -_Afirma orgulloso_- _Después de todo, ya lo sabrás cuándo nos transformemos, todos lo sabrán _-. _

_-_¿La has besado de nuevo? Necesito que me lo informes, la verdad es que hoy no tengo muchas ganas de que se me revuelva el estómago.-

_- _Deja de exagerar, marica_- _Dice, poniendo los ojos en blanco y dándole un puñetazo amistoso en el brazo.

-¿La has jodido? Mira que Sam no quiere conflictos y Leah se pone cómo loca con todo el rollo de que cooperemos con los vampiros.-

-Lo que hice está bien. Además, Leah no "se pone cómo loca", está loca, pensaba que éso ya lo sabías. -

- Da igual ¿Cuál es tú criterio de lo que "está bien"?-

_- _Mi manera de hacer las cosas está bien- Asegura, dando por concluida la conversación, antes de convertirse en lobo y emprender la marcha a toda velocidad.

Embry, antes de seguirle, se encoge de hombros, restándole importancia.

Jacob, con ventaja, sigue recorriendo el bosque a un paso pasmoso, con una sonrisa gamberra aflorando en su cara y la lengua ligeramente salida, inclinada hacia un costado.

Después de todo, piensa mientras siente que Seth ya se ha transformado, en la guerra y el amor, todo se vale.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer :)

Me encanta crepúsculo ( soy reciente fangirl en el tema, así que no me mateis, al menos no por ahora x)

Y si te has indigestado con ésto, puedes agredirme con el _Go_, que Jasper vendrá a protejerme **(¿?)**


End file.
